


【Ｌｉａｒ】

by Saevet_ald



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Chapter 4 Spoilers, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Fights, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lies, Loyalty, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Regret, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Tired Saihara Shuichi, coping has left the chat, no im not okay, vent fic, who needs healthy relationships when you can push everyone away in fear of getting hurt, yes i kin both of them what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevet_ald/pseuds/Saevet_ald
Summary: "I don't think you understand me," he stated, erasing the smile from his face, looking Shuichi dead in the eyes. "There's no lie this time. I just don't give a shit."
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	【Ｌｉａｒ】

_ It was no secret that Kokichi was small. He could fit almost anywhere. He was 5'1 and very skinny, which meant that if you'd walk to the library, confused, with your friend dragging you there, urgent to tell you something, you wouldn't notice him behind a shelf, reading a book. It doesn't mean that he's not there. It doesn't mean that he won't stop reading, listening closely to what's happening, pressing against the shelf, making himself smaller. _

_ "Kaito, what's all this?" Shuichi started, nervous. "Couldn't you tell me whatever you want to tell me in the corridor?" _

_ "I wanted us to have some privacy, that's all." Kokichi moved the books a little so he could also observe without being seen. Kaito sighed. _

_ "So, what is it?" _

_ Momota stood there for a second like a dumb moron he was, and right before Saihara spoke again, he answered. _

_ "You need to stop talking to Ouma." _

_ If Kokichi could, he would burst out laughing. That Kaito guy really was something else. _

_ On the other hand, Shuichi looked confused. _

_ "What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows and made the same face that he always did when something didn't add up. He was the ultimate detective to the core. _

_ "Exactly what I said." _

_ "What are you talking about, though? What makes you say that?" He chuckled, smiling awkwardly.  _

Oh, Shumai, this is so you _ , Kokichi smirked. _

_ "What doesn't make me say that?" He raised his voice a little bit, but then he paused. "I don't want you to understand me the wrong way, okay? I respect you, and I think that you're smart. But I'm also worried. This guy is a manipulative liar. I know how this sounds weird when said out of nowhere, but think about it. Every time we find a body, he looks like he's having the time of his life. He's emotionless and a psycho, and I don't think his intentions are good." _

_ Shuichi was thinking for a second. He didn't move, and Kokichi could almost hear his train of thought. _

_ "Listen, Kaito..." he started with hesitation. "I don't think that-" _

_ "Shuichi, why can't you see it? He's nothing but a heartless monster, he doesn't care about you, and he never will, so why are you pushing this forward?" He sounded desperate for some reason. Kokichi rolled his eyes. Jealous Kaito Momota, who would've thought. _

_ It still hurt a bit. _

_ "That..." Shuichi crossed his arms. Kaito couldn't see it probably, but Kokichi knew where to look. And he could see that Saihara is also hurt. Or at least disturbed. "You say you believe in me, right? I believe in him." _

_ Ouma smiled subconsciously. It was nice to hear it, especially from him. But of course, Momota had to ruin it. _

_ "It's not the same. Kokichi is a freak. He's a sociopath, a villain, a liar, someone who twists people for fun, a-" _

_ "Kaito, that's enough." They both studied each other's faces, unaware of Kokichi watching them. He couldn't see Kaito's face, but Shuichi was enough for now. "Enough. I know why you're telling me this, and thank you for worrying. It's heartwarming." He put his hand on Momota's shoulder, smiling with reassurance. "But you gotta believe me that I know what I'm doing. I know how Kokichi is - he's stubborn and mean, and he has a superiority complex like no one has ever seen," Kaito laughed on that one, but Shuichi continued, "but he's scared too." _

_ Ouma almost gagged at that. He couldn't believe that he agrees with Kaito, who scoffed in response. Shuichi stayed confident. It was weird, seeing him switch to the "analyze" mode. He kept insisting that he shouldn't be the ultimate detective, but once Saihara picked up a trail, he suddenly was a whole different person - quick and precise.  _

_ "I know how this sounds," he continued, "Kokichi's an incredible liar, so maybe he doesn't realize it himself, but he's as scared as we are. If he knew about this conversation, he'd kill me, but I want you to understand him a little." _

_ "Hmpf," Kaito growled, irritated. _

_ "You're both my friends. I don't want you to fight." Shuichi left Kaito some space to answer, but when he realized it's pointless, he continued. "We have defense mechanisms. For example, yours is bravery. When you encounter a problem, you push forward as much as you need to erase it from your way and succeed. Kokichi puts on a mask of lies. The more you get to know him, the more you can read through it to see the real him. And I think that the real Kokichi is someone who wants to push everyone forward." _

_ Hearing that from Saihara felt strange. Hearing that in general was odd, and maybe Ouma shouldn't be surprised that the ultimate detective was the one to figure out something like this, but still, he felt discomfort. Or perhaps, he was glad in a way that someone saw through him and didn't leave? That he considered the liar "someone who pushes others forward"? _

_ Ugh. _

_ "I think you're wrong, Shuichi," Kaito answered coldly. "I respect your opinion as the ultimate detective, and I don't blame you for having a kind heart, but you're not thinking about him objectively." Shuichi wanted to interrupt him, but Kaito shook his head. "No. I know you enough to know that you won't listen to me now. I wish you did, because he's dangerous, but in that case, I'll keep an eye on him. Take care of yourself too," he finished and passed him, walking out of the library.  _

_ Saihara wanted to run after him, but he stopped after one step. "This is bad," he groaned. "What's gotten into him?" _

_ Kokichi was also curious. This whole situation came out of the blue. It's true - he was talking to Shumai a lot more for some reason, but he never thought that Kaito would get so invested. Kokichi found the whole situation funny (if not hilarious), but the detective seemed distressed. It was weird that he trusted Ouma in the first place, but after some time, he decided that he won't question it. It was nice to have someone who trusts you. _

_ It was nice to have someone who you can trust. _

***

Kokichi didn't despise bugs. Sure, they could be an annoyance, but he didn't mind them usually. He liked mantises. Aggressive, persistent, and something about their heads just looked funny. 

Gonta's research lab was full of those. It had bugs that looked like they crawled out of depths of the abyss, sent by the worst demons to scare children at night. It also had beautiful butterflies, painted with every color visible to the human eye, and probably many more. And it had mantises. 

He was now holding one of them (it was long dead, sunk in resin to observe) and trying to push away thoughts about the owner of the lab. Gonta was a strange person, always trying to show kindness to everyone. Even Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader. He was easy to use, and that's what he should stay as - a tool - but Ouma couldn't help but feel something weird. Should he call it grief? Or frustration that he failed? 

Or maybe anger?

Of course, they believed in his lies and didn't believe in the truth. That's how they work. They listen to what suits them at the moment, blind to everything. He was sad. It took him a couple of seconds to get back to his "strong" self again, which was an evident and dumb mistake, but they overlooked it. What was he expecting anyway? 

Something dropped on the insect in his hand. A single tear rolled down.

"Shit," he whispered, putting down the mantis and wiping it out. 

None of this bullshit should've happened.

He heard the sound of the door opening and a soft voice following it. "Kokichi? Can we talk?"

He smiled wide and turned around, crossing his arms. "Oh, my, my, look who followed me! I am honored, Mr. detective! how can I make myself worthy of your precious time?" He giggled, ignoring Shuichi's sigh.

"Are you okay?" Saihara closed the door behind him and took a few steps, reducing the distance between them.

"Why wouldn't I be? I haven't felt so good since the last trial. Sure, you ruined the most part, but it was still fun, don't you think?"

Shuichi didn't answer at first. He didn't say anything after the trial either, at least, not to Kokichi. "Why are you doing this?" He said finally, looking down, rubbing his nose.

"Doing what? I'm only having fun. If-"

"The lying, the pretending, the whole "I'm invincible, and you're just rats in my way" thing."

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, Shumai. Why wouldn't I be okay? I mean, sure, I didn't calculate everything I should, and that's lowkey depressing, but besides that- OH! The Gonta thing? Why would it bother me?" He leaned forward, grinning.

"I'm not stupid. I know something's wrong, Kokichi, and I didn't come here to judge you. Please, talk to me." He looked sad. Ouma didn't want to see him that way. It twisted something in him the wrong way, making him tense. 

"Judge me for what?"

"For having emotions, for being vulnerable. We don't want to hurt you, at least I don't, and I never will. I only want to know how you feel."

Something in his voice was off. He spoke quietly, but not in a comforting way. He sounded like he was barely keeping himself together. For some stupid reason, something in Kokichi wanted to reassure him, keep him company, or try cheering him up, and everything else screamed to walk out the door.

"I don't think you understand me," he stated, erasing the smile from his face, looking Shuichi dead in the eyes. "There's no lie this time. I just don't give a shit."

"Kokichi..." he breathed, shaking his head. "You're not like this, I know-"

"What do you know? What is this sacred knowledge that you hold? Do you think that you  _ know _ me?" He chuckled. "Oh, darling, if you only knew how easy it is to lie to you. Making you run around, confused, catching every clue thrown at you, I must admit, I can tell why they call you the ultimate detective. But I'm not the person you think I am, which is good because I wouldn't survive like this." He smiled again, bowing slightly. "Sorry to disappoint you, but at least you can hang out with our dear astronaut? You seem to understand each other- oh, wait. I almost forgot! He won't talk to you now. After all, you made your choice."

Kokichi stopped, seeing a single tear rolling down Shuichi's cheek. 

"Woah, that was..." he looked up. "That was impressive. I only wish I didn't have to make any choice in the first place, you know?" His voice cracked. "Maybe Kaito was right about you all along."

That hit Kokichi more than any insult that the detective could pick.

_ "Kokichi is a freak. He's a sociopath, a villain, a liar, someone who twists people for fun." _

_ "He's nothing but a heartless monster." _

_ "He's emotionless and a psycho." _

Hearing that from Momota was one thing.

But hearing Shuichi saying that he agrees was whole another level.

** It hurt. **

"I think he was. Thanks for believing in me, though. It was fun to watch you so devoted to your pointless image of me. Now, if you excuse me, I have evil plans to plot. This game won't play by itself, will it?" He pointed out, passing Saihara and opening the door. "It was nice talking to you. Have fun!"

"You're alone, Kokichi. And you always will be." Saihara said that, not turning around, and Ouma froze. "It breaks my heart to say it, but it's the truth."

For a couple of seconds, Kokichi didn't move an inch, processing what he just heard, trying to calm down the sudden storm of emotions exploding after the detective's words.

"Good."

He shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :> kudos and comments are very appreciated uwu


End file.
